<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I Love It When You Moan My Name" by Vasser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316387">"I Love It When You Moan My Name"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser'>Vasser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Anal, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Chris is a slut for affection, Chris just fucking adores Phichit okay, Chris loves hearing his name moaned, Cute nickname, Emotional Intimacy, Fluff, Just dorks in love, Love, M/M, Moaning, Oral Sex, Soft sex, These guys are dorks, Tickling, Vanilla, blowjob, healthy relationship, just pure unadulterated fluffy smut okay, kind of, loving treatment, soft, spft treatment, vanilla sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasser/pseuds/Vasser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Phichit share an evening together that is intimate in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phichit Chulanont/Christophe Giacometti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>410 Tumblr Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I Love It When You Moan My Name"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was supposed to be up a few hours ago but oops it was a full moon but like there was more to it than just a full moon so it was perfect for some really good quality tprituals and crystal cleansing and long story short I got side tracked! 🤗</p><p>Either way, this is up now and this is very soft. I squeed several times while writing this and honestly I love this so much, its got to be one of the softest and most innocent pieces of smut I've ever written! </p><p>I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 💓</p><p>~ Vasser</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I love it when you moan my name, cherí," Chris groaned out against his boyfriend's chest as a cry of his name left his mouth. It was always like this with the two of them. The Swiss man jumped into bed with Phichit fully planning on just worshipping the Thai skater and giving him some head or something, but the second the shorter man moaned his name it was all over.</p><p>If there was one thing all his previous partners had told him, it was that Chris had absolutely no self-restraint in bed after hearing his name. He couldn't help it. Something about someone calling out his name as he did beautifully intimate things to them made him feel so good. It made it feel even more personal, helped him see that his partner loved him just as much as he loved them. It set him off.</p><p>The blonde skater started to treat Phichit's nipples with renewed energy, licking and pinching them between his teeth. His enthusiasm was noticed and clearly appreciated because his Thai lover giggled at him before letting out yet another delicious whimper.</p><p>"You're so excitable, Chris," the black-haired man breathed out with a faint laugh, sounding almost like he was teasing him. Chris couldn't think of anything more endearing.</p><p>"That's just the effect you have on me, cherí," he responded with a flash of a handsome grin before finally finishing his ministrations to Phichit's chest. "I think it's time to treat you somewhere else."</p><p>Kissing down his lover's tan stomach was another guilty pleasure of his. Feeling the younger man's tummy rise and fall as he calmly breathed, watching as he shivered and trembled when the Swiss skater kissed one of his ticklish spots... Everything about it made Christophe happy.</p><p>Years on the ice and on the right diet had caused Phichit to become slender yet firm; a wonderful combination. The Thai man was so attractive to him, and he was funny and kind and odd and Christophe Giacometti was in love with him.</p><p>"Ah, Chris-! That's-That tickles-!"</p><p>The sound of laughter filled the room as the blonde started to kiss and lick lightly below his boyfriend's bellybutton. His laughter was just too wonderful, Chris was never able to resist abusing that spot for a little while to hear it.</p><p>"Does it? Well, it happens to be my favourite spot to kiss, Phichit," he purred against his skin with a wink before teasingly flicking his tongue against the skin once more. The shorter skater dissolved into another fit of giggles.</p><p>Finally, the Swiss man decided to stop teasing his poor boyfriend and moved further downwards, eventually arriving at Phichit's half-hard cock. Without thinking about it Chris licked his lips and smiled up in his lover's direction. He was going to make his precious Phichit feel so good that he saw stars!</p><p>He didn't waste a second before taking his boyfriend's cute little cock into his mouth. Chris loved him dearly and wanted to show Phichit that by making him feel absolutely incredible. </p><p>As he began to bob his head he placed his hands on the Thai man's hips, wanting to gently hold him still. The more still the tan skater was the better the Swiss man would be able to make him feel. Moans and gasps filled the room when he started to such on the cock in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks to add some extra force. Fondling and massaging Phichit's balls as he took him into his mouth could hopefully make him feel even better.</p><p>Once again his younger boyfriend moaned out his name and it was exquisite. For quite a while Chris had been hard, but now he was actually aching. His length stood so upright and was so stiff that it bobbed back and forth as the blonde shifted his body to get more comfortable. Christ, he wanted Phichit so bad...</p><p>"Oh-Oh my God! CHRIS!"</p><p>His moaning reached a crescendo as finally the Swiss man started to deep-throat him. Chris had never been so glad that he didn't really have a gag reflex; it allowed him to give Phichit these incredible sensations after all.</p><p>At long last his Thai boyfriend came down his throat, and the blonde swallowed as he pulled off his cock.</p><p>"W-wow, you give amazing head! Takes the breath right out of my lungs every time," Phichit said before letting out a happy hum, looking like the cat who got the cream. Good. All Chris wanted was for his beautiful and loving boyfriend to feel satisfied.</p><p>"Only the very best for you, mon cherí," the blonde purred out in reply as he shuffled back upwards and pulled his boyfriend into a kiss. The black-haired boy reciprocated eagerly, actually taking the initiative and slipping his tongue into the Swiss male's mouth. He let him. The Thai boy taking the lead in some of the small things was always fun for the two of them, and so Chris let him explore his mouth.</p><p>After Phichit had enough of the blonde's taste he finally pulled back and grinned. Then, oh so slowly, he leaned back and spread his smooth legs with a cheeky grin. So he was in one of those mood, was he? Chris was more than happy to oblige him. </p><p>"Hm? Such a pretty sight, Phichit, are you trying to tell me something?"</p><p>"Don't act like an idiot, Chris," the Thai responded instantly with a crooked grin. "You know what I want."</p><p>Yes, he knew perfectly, but he wouldn't give it. Not yet. First, he wanted to spend one more moment admiring the man he loved so dearly. Softly, slowly, sweetly, he traced a finger ever so lightly up one of Phichit's legs. His boyfriend let out a satisfied him at the action before he leaned up to rest his head in the crook of Chris' neck.</p><p>"I love you... I love you, Chris, you're so good to me."</p><p>"And you're just as good to me, my little hamster. I love you."</p><p>For just a moment the two of them held each other, Chris rubbing a hand gently up and down the Thai's tanned back as Phichit peppered tiny sweet kissed on the side of the blonde man's neck. This one moment was intimate in an entirely different way; a way that was better than anything else. Chris had never felt closer to his boyfriend than he did in those moments.</p><p>Phichit finally moved his head to kiss his lover properly, signalling the end of their moment. Chris reciprocated happily before finally slipping into his boyfriend, who was conveniently already prepared from a far more rushed and passionate session that happened before breakfast.</p><p>Both skaters moaned into each other's mouths as the Swiss male started moving at a gentle pace. No matter how much experience Chris had from his many years of sexual activity the initial heat of pushing into his partner always surprised him. It almost felt like being burned for a split second when the hot insides clamped around him.</p><p>God, he loved it though!</p><p>He never let up, keeping his gentle pace thrusting into Phichit as the two of them finally separated for air. The smiles they gave each other were happy and sultry, obviously born from the haze of how damn aroused the two of them were. Chris had been so hard before that he was surprised he hadn't cum on the spot.</p><p>The Thai man was extremely soft on the inside and it felt so good as the elder skater rubbed himself on the inside of his boyfriend's ass. When the black-haired male finally started to roll his hips in time with Chris' thrusts the sensations only got even better.</p><p>"Chris," Phichit moaned out lowly and deliberately into his lover's ear, knowing full-well that it would drive the Swiss to the brink. "Oh, Chris! Ngh! Chris!"</p><p>Hearing his name groaned out like that set him off completely. The blonde was harder than ever inside his boyfriend and he picked up the pace just a little as he felt his orgasm starting to approach. It wasn't there yet though, and he needed to make his little hamster feel just as good as him.</p><p>He continued his movements, trying to angle himself more deliberately now. If he could just find Phichit's prostate...! A strangled gasp came from his younger lover and he knew he found it. </p><p>Chris tried his hardest to keep driving in at the same angle as the two of them were overtaken in a frenzy, pulling each other close as they moved and shared the most passionate kiss they had all night. </p><p>"I'm so close, Phichit...! Cherí, I'm cumming!"</p><p>Chris moaned and gasped into the kiss as he finally found his completion, releasing everything straight into his boyfriend and flushing at the sexiness of it all. It felt so good, one of the best orgasms he had achieved in weeks.</p><p>As he came down from his high and rode out his orgasm gently the Swiss man started to massage his Thai lover's balls once more, wrapping his other arm around the adorable cock that had previously occupied his throat. Breathy moans left Phichit's mouth as the blonde lovingly brought him to his own orgasm.</p><p>The two of them panted and clung to each other desperately in the afterglow of their activities, looking at one another with glittering eyes. They were both extremely happy together like this and Chris felt proud that he had such a profound connection with a man he could call his own.</p><p>"You're incredible, cherí."</p><p>"I know," Phichit responded teasingly before pecking his cheek lazily. "You're great, Chris, and I love you. Now, let's get a bath before we doze off. We can bathe together."</p><p>He considered the gentle smile and expression of love on Phichit's adorable face and instantly gave in even though he knew it would lead to more messy lovemaking in the bathroom despite how tired the two were. That wouldn't be so bad if it were with his beautiful hamster.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>